User talk:Sam 3010
Champion Quotes Hello. Nystus is making/recording all of the champion quotes right? I wanted to ask you how that is going. Also what is your opinion about my recent blog now? 04:33, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Chaos Hey Sam. It's me Technology Wizard. Nystus has falsely blocked me for badge farming because I just got a lucky badge. Please read your e-mail for more info. Also I am using an unsecure internet connection that is around my neighborhood. Please help me!!! Also I don't use this connection, only in emergencies like this. :Hundreds of useless edits and then gloating about "thanks for helping me get the lucky badge XD", sure..."falsely blocked"... 06:57, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmmm, I understand... ok how about this. Tech is still a part of our team so we let him in so he can participate on the wiki projects, I mean just discussions. But he won't be allowed to do miscellaneous edit for... one month? TEch listen to this carefully, return home and don't do any miscellaneous edits. Stick to comments for the month, ok? Otherwise you will be blocked for real. 07:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok i can understand where this comes from. Sometimes i see the edits Tech does and i wonder if those where absolutely necessary. Many times they are moderately useful edits even if it's just fixing adding a letter that should be there. What i would like to see is him spending his time doing more significant changes, adding real content, cleaning up stub articles. I would be ok with him doing page edits provided that they are a significant contribution to the page. I would define that as adding an important point that was not previously present, not just adding a name to a synergy list. It should be a good 2 or 3 sentences minimum. That would end up making him a better editor. Also he could help with requests from one of the other editors, say if you asked him to do something as part of a project. -- 08:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't exactly sure who to go to about this, but i think the wiki could use a page that describes what "Zoning" is and does. I don't know if it's described anywhere specific on the wiki, if it is it can't be searched, not at least by that term. I figured I've seen the word tossed around in strats and stuff and I think newer players wouldn't have any idea what to do or how to do it effectively. Figured I'd at least ask someone about it. Riffeeman 13:27, April 21, 2011 (UTC) adding pictures goof Hey sam I was trying to add an image and get it to link to my page(http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sagee_Prime/Custom_Champions) but i goofed the name and since i can't correct it i can't add the image properly. I wnated this picture (http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/File:Searing_Arrow.jpg) to link to my corresponding ability if at all possible but if I'm not suppose to then I'll stop. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 15:48, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Well, I cannot find the image which I suppose means that someone did something about it already. Anyways you should name your personal files with your name first (i.e. "File:Sagee Prime Searing Arrow.jpg) and that would mean that it can't be used with the ability icon template, but you can add the file on your custom champion table if you change the parameters accordingly on the table. This means, you can upload the files and use it, just name it accordingly. 18:29, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry to interfere here, but I just wanted to say that I just re-introduced the parameter needed for the ability icon to work. After you have uploaded "SageePrime xyz.jpg", just add firstpic=SageePrime xyz.jpg on the template and it should work (firstpic is for the Q, secondpic for the W, etc..). -- 19:17, April 21, 2011 (UTC) cool thanks I'll try that out. I'm just trying to use this as a learning experience without touching any real pages. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 20:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC) I tried it and it worked out great but I didn't do it exactly as stated I just put "|firstpic =(pic name)" and it worked. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 20:32, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Community messages Hey sam, can you put the nomination page back on the community messages. Also if you could throw my recent blog post in there i would appreciate it. -- 19:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) :Of course with the blog, and what do you mean with the nomination page on the CM? I need the name of the person nominated so I can add it to the CM. 19:55, April 21, 2011 (UTC) ::You used to have something about nominating for wiki positions. I ended up finding the correct page. I just there there should be a link to the rights page within easy access, if not on the community messages then somewhere. 00:24, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I've added a link in the recent changes. 00:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Tech He wants you to come online, something about him not being allowed or something. NeonSpotlight 23:50, April 21, 2011 (UTC) German wiki ... Graphics permit Hello I would like a German version wikis and graphics make this request permission to use your. Jaider :All the icons, skins splash arts and loading screens were obtained from the game files, you are allowed to use them for your wiki. Please, leave us a link so we can advertise your wiki for german speakers. 16:27, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Or, you know, add language links like you should... 16:37, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::What do you mean Nystus? 16:38, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Click here and scroll to the bottom 16:57, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Ok... I think that was obvious. The link was just to confirm he started the wiki. German = de. right? 17:02, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Yes, it stands for "Deutschland" which is Germany name in german. Why we decided to change the names of all these old countries when we translated them to english I will never know. I wonder how bad it would look if we just ran the entire wiki through Google translate? 18:15, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Probably pretty bad. Maybe not so bad from english to german but still there would be quite a few things that wouldn't look or sound right translated directly. I speak a little german. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 19:34, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :: Ok thanks here the link http://de.league-of-legends.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Legends_Wiki : :Jaiders 19:39, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Your custom champion Incase you are wondering I fixed the champion cost box on your champion. I had the same problem and didn't realize what was causing it at first Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 16:30, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ahh gotcha my bad will leav it that way then Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 16:45, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Project Idea As I have seen in the strategy sections of some pages, there seems to be no Summoner Spells guide. Can I add these? also, some strategy pages such as Nidalee's have become overcrowded, while others ( like Rammus) are a tad undersized. Can I help change these, and also can I add recommended Summoner Spells? >.< Demise101 >.< 07:05, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Conversation Hello, if you'd like to chat I'm available now, my skype name is ajraddatz. I can't do a call right now, though, so we'll need to just PM. 18:10, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Positions Hey Sam. I have created a table that includes all the members on the wiki with positions. I think you should check it out and consider putting it on the blog or creating a page or something. Please let me know what you think of it. 19:41, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Well the problem is that if I change it to be any darker or lighter, the yellow might not show up. What color do you suggest? And I am about to add the joined tab. 20:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Finished the dates joined tab. 21:16, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sam. I am proud to say that I have finished the -entire- champion's innate table by myself. If you want to tell BBilge now, they are all done. 03:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Users Hi! im Fritzarnold and im new to wilkia and i wonder, is there any way (and if, how) to search for users on Wikia? Sincerely FritzarnolD :You can add "User:"username"" to the search bar and the result will be the profile page, or you could also go to this page: 18:59, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Signature Problem Hi. Do you know how to match the number of edits on my signature to the number of edits that I actually have because it's really annoying to me and I don't know what to do. 20:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :You have asked the code experts and they have told you there s nothing you can do, just update your sig every week or so. 20:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Also has really messed up 's page! Please help. 20:08, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey I fixed my signature. Do you like it? Also I wanted to tell you tat we really need to record the AD videos. One last thing, how much longer until my pseudo block wears off? Answer all 3 please :P Got the list Alright, have got a list of some of the more "unloved" champion strategy, seems like no-one is bothering with Miss Fortune especially. The list is on my profile, and I may also extend it to other pages outside the champion ones. >.< Demise101 >.< 05:27, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Champion Guides and my guide I noticed that my guide no longer is listed under the champion guides nor is the Nidaleeguides sub cat. there anymore. Shouldn't the sub cat. be there for every champion anyway even if there isn't a guide? My guide still exists but there is no way to get to it without searching it out. Can we see about fixing this? Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 17:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know who deleted the sub categories and your guide, please be free to add it back. 17:38, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Content Directors I'm 3 days late responding to your and Neon's comments about my comment on BBilge's blog post. I just wanted to be clear that I definitely don't think any of our current Content Directors dismiss anyone or anything. I totally agree that they do an excellent job. I was merely trying to say that I can see the point of view that an outsider or new person would have about those positions. I can certainly understand how someone might misunderstand those postions and it appears to them that the Content Directors would act that way. I definitely think the ones we have are awesome and do a great job. It's just the designation and portrayal can be easily misunderstood. Vyrolan 17:30, April 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oh ok. I guess it is just my wording then. Could you take a look to my blog and create a new description to the CD. 17:37, April 25, 2011 (UTC) My next blog Hey Sam. I've posted my new blog. Can you check it out? '-- 'UberTri125 (#) "Buckle Up!" 05:44, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ok. ok.... how do i add this.....blog....list thingy to the General Discussion? is it the same as just creating a new blog? Also, would changing the colours of the names of champions that are free each week ( to say, green, for example) be a good idea or even feasible one? I mean, flipping back and forth between the free champions and champion page is annoying =). edit: got the blog: its here: http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Demise101/Incomplete_Strategy_pages For more information... oh wait. >.< Demise101 >.< 11:54, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Template change. Who can (or more appropriately knows how) to change the recommended items Template. I like both the builds on 's Strategy page. But I think they should be aligned Horizontally rather than vertically. Asperon Thorn 16:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : Just use a table to format the two instances of the template... I changed Poppy's page accordingly. Vyrolan 16:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Cool I applied this to Nidalee's strategy page as the vertical was irritating me too. Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 17:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) funny thought I had I found it funny today that latest patch page, all you guys making edits to it, but the person in charge of patch notes can only comment. XD -- 18:20, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Great Job Hey Sam, I know you have been taking a lot of personal attacks from a certain disgruntled troll lately. I just wanted to say i think your doing a great job and I hope your not letting it get to you. There are always going to be places where we can improve but I don't think anything we do will satisfy this guy. - 19:15, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :You have no idea how much I appreciate your support, I am, too, done trying to reason with him. 19:17, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, Sam. Nystus wishes to drag other people into discussions, by all means at any time drag me into it. I'd love to help you to try to reason with him. -- 20:25, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Chatting extension embedded in wiki Hey Sam, I found this http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/Freenode_IRC. I think it's worth trying :) -- 19:43, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :The Wikia Chat function is in testing, and we have been placed on the list of wikis that are going to receive the beta version of it. 20:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :: really? Cause that page that I linked doesn't say anything about testing... It specifically tells you how to add it to your wiki. (Plus we already have the extension for login installed)-- 20:29, April 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: Runescape Wiki Chat, it isn't working for me but it will soon, and I asked WIKIA CENTRAL for us to receive the chat function for testing too, and I got an answer saying we would. 20:33, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Item History Formatting 2 Hey Sam, as I mentioned online, I made another blog about it: User_blog:AntiZig/Item_History_Format_2. Do you want to put it through community messages? Or do you want me to just ask all the editors on their talk pages to respond? I'd be fine with either, just let me know which one you think is easier. -- 01:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still waiting for your feedback on this... -- 18:24, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Something's missing For every day that I've been on the wiki there has been a link on the top of the that went to and was located right under the text Recent Wiki Activity that said something like "See all recent activity". Today this has suddenly vanished and I was just curious as to its disappearance, it isn't a big deal that it is gone since I can just manually go to the logs page but it's just odd. NeonSpotlight 20:03, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :I've come to the conclusion that it was probably the addition of the little chat thing that had a part in the removal of the logs link and also took notice the log out button is gone as well.. NeonSpotlight 22:55, April 27, 2011 (UTC) AntiZig I banned him from chat (half accident/half on purpose) and apparently only bureaucrats can unban them. If you would, could you change his group membership back? NeonSpotlight 23:06, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :Edit: Apparently you can't, I dun goofed. NeonSpotlight 23:08, April 27, 2011 (UTC) b Can't decide on what to cal the skillshots. Can we please get a glossary of words that are in game? like the thingy for skillshots....... i dont know whether it is aimer or graphic.We need something like this, but for more words. Please respond if you think it isnt a good idea or is. =D Edit: this message was really rushed, what I meant was, terms that we need to figure out. The most prominent being skillshots. what would you call the line of fire that you aim at an enemy? the blue thing that shows how far you can shoot/dash/spin/whatever. >.< Demise101 >.< 02:33, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Edited by box It used to be in the top left corner of every article/page. Now it's gone :o -- 20:54, April 28, 2011 (UTC) : So any word on this??? -- 16:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Why are you closing user rights requests so quickly? I thought that these things were supposed to run for a week... or at least some period of time in which all members of the community at least have a chance to see it. 22:05, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :There were too many people saying no, not enough saying yes. Even he said it was a fail (Tech). >.< Demise101 >.< 22:42, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Hello. I am just curious about the votes. Lets say that I have 7 support votes, but I have 5 oppose votes, would I still have 7 support or 2 support since they cancel each other.. 22:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::You need 5 positive votes, and that given case you would have 2. Right now you stand at -3. 22:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh so then I have 3? And I think we should leave it up for a week in that case. I mean we have plenty of people to state their opinions (looking at my "editors with rights" chart). 22:58, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Hmmm, I meant minus 3. :I thought I had changed it to a week of discussion, not just +5 asap. Oh well. Still shouldn't have been closed yet. 23:12, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Recommended Items Hey Sam. I wanted to ask you what you thought about making the recommended items box into one line rather than two lines. I was thinking about turning this: to this: I am still trying to figure out how to center the "?'s Recommended Items" title but what do you think? I was considering the fact that the recommended items are in a line in-game though. 05:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :I actually like the current setup more, sorry Tech. 06:37, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :Same. It's neat and precise. >.< Demise101 >.< 12:47, April 29, 2011 (UTC) 10:46, April 29, 2011 ( what is UTC) ::Also as a note, please go to regular wiki and read up on table formatting and NEVER use rich text editing to format a table. Thanks. -- 16:24, April 29, 2011 (UTC) New Ideas Hey Sam. What do you think of creating a voting poll each month called "User of the Month". Basically users would be nominated for becoming the user of the month and a voting poll would have to be included. It would mainly be for users to feel rewarded for their efforts around the wiki. Another idea I had was creating message bubbles when leaving messages to other users. I have seen the bubbles in other wikis and I wanted to hear what you think about these ideas. --Technology Wizard 21:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :The User of the Month idea is nice, but I don't think it will be welcomed on the wiki and I also no think it would work here. I don't quite understand what do you mean with bubbles but I am insterested, please comment on them. 21:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ability Details #4 Hey Sam. I was wondering if you are going to be creating the rest of the paged tonight so I can add the categories. I am getting a bit tired so let me know soon! --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 06:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Those are all of the pages. 06:12, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. But didn't you create 3? --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 06:15, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :No, it is Alistar, Gangplank, Fiddlesticks and Rumble. 06:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Trick Room I actually have learned how to play with codes on other wikis and I figured out how to make that one. If you want me to make a trick room for your, just let me know. ;) --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 21:38, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :Not really the trick room, but a pop up for pages that redirect to other pages. Like how your pop up redirects to your trick room. 21:40, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Well basically you put the code in a page and you add the redirect. The code will make the pop-up for you, but you will have to link the page you want it to redirect you to. Also the pop-up will float around the entire page that it popped up on so if you were looking to be it in a certain section, then I'm not sure. So on my talk, wherever you scroll on my talk, the pop-up will still be around unless you press "x". Do you want me to test something out or do you want the code? --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 21:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :I would like to get the code. 21:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) The code is: You have new messages. That is the code that I use for the pop-up on my page. In order to change the message/colors/font size/font style on the pop-up, you're going to have to study the code a little bit. I hope this helps and this will help! :) --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 21:54, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::OK ty. Also Tech your signature code appears odd on my edit box, are you using the " on your custom signature box under your preferences? or smthing correctly? 21:57, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Categories Hey. Congratz on your 100 day badge! I wanted to ask you if we should create another category for the Open Beta released champions. --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 01:28, May 2, 2011 (UTC) :No, it is Beta release, as there were no champions released on the Open Beta which lasted for a week. If you added the closed beta category don't worry I will remove it. 01:30, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Ok because I was adding the categories as I realized that there is a -Open- beta and -Closed- beta. I only added it on 4 champions. I'll finish the rest of them. --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 01:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) =D LoL youre number 1(again)!!!! those were a few weird hours in which i was confused, cus youve been number 1 rank since i came here. Keep up the good work!!!( Tech did a good job, but still........he doesnt have the 100 day badge yet ). I have been tied with him before, but I am more concerned with how the wiki is doing rather than who is higher in rank than me. --Technology Wizard [[User_talk:Technology Wizard|'~Talk~]]' 02:53, May 2, 2011 (UTC)